


Lost and Found

by EtchicalConsumptionUnderCapitalism



Category: Sonic X, Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Technology, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mind Control, Possession, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sibling Bonding, Temporary Amnesia, Torture, black doom survived the events of shadows game, rip infinite, rouge is gay but flirts with everyone, you will feel bad for shadow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtchicalConsumptionUnderCapitalism/pseuds/EtchicalConsumptionUnderCapitalism
Summary: Team Dark is living peacefully on Mobius. Infinite and Mephiles have disappeared. Sonic is busy saving the world.All seems normal until a Dark Arms ship crashes down. When Eclipse and Mephiles show up at Shadow’s doorstep, and Sonic meets a jackal with a strange scar on his chest...and Shadow finds something he thought he’d lost forever.
Relationships: Eclipse the Darkling & Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat/Topaz (Sonic X), Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	1. The New Team

**Author's Note:**

> the metal virus, sonic forces, and sonic ‘06 have already happened! instead of dying, mephiles is separated from iblis and loses most of his powers.

Shadow: “Eclipse, come in. This is Shadow.”  
Eclipse: “I know it’s you, assface. No one else on the team sounds like a 50 year old smoker at age 20.”  
Topaz: “Will you two knock it off?! We’ll get caught!”  
Omega: “Requesting permission to neutralize the sassy Dark Arms heir.”  
Maria: “Aw, c’mon Omega, let ‘em have their fun!”  
Infinite: “Maria, don’t encourage them.”  
Rouge: “What happened to the ‘incognito’ mission?”

Sonic repressed his urge to laugh at the incessant bantering between the teammates. The hedgehog and (the now much bigger) Team Dark were on a... not-so-stealth mission led by Shadow, who was stoic as ever.  
Shadow: “Knock it off, Eclipse. Once Rouge disables the locks, I need you to-“  
Eclipse: “Yeah, yeah I got it, smiles. Hitch a ride with Meph in his shadow blob and go through the hatch.”  
Shadow: “I will use Infinite’s sword to cut your tail off, Eclipse.”  
Infinite: “Nah, you’ll get it dirty.”  
Rouge: “One big happy friggin’ family.”

Sonic’s job was pretty simple. Once Eclipse and Mephiles were inside, they’d grab the emerald and he’d go super and destroy the base. Shadow would’ve done it himself, but his inhibitors had been malfunctioning and Maria wouldn’t let him use Chaos Spear without flipping out. 

Sonic: “Hey, Maria?”  
Maria: “Yeah, Blue?”  
Sonic: “You ever feel bad destroying these Eggman bases?”  
Maria: “Not one bit. Especially after all that Metal Virus nonsense. If anything I enjoy it more after that bullshit.”

Sonic shuddered at the mention of the virus.  
He really wanted to believe the egghead had some good in him, but after that. The feeling of liquid metal snaking up his body... The angry outbursts. The exhaustion, Chaos the exhaustion...  
His thoughts were interrupted by Topaz on the communicator.

Topaz: “Rouge is in. Eclipse, Mephiles?”  
Mephiles: “Already on it.”

Rouge rolled her eyes and elbowed her partner.  
“I coulda told ‘em myself, ya know,” she said playfully.  
Topaz crossed her arms and her face flushed.  
“Well, I like bragging about you sometimes. Is that a crime?”  
The bat adjusted her sitting position just so she was able to peck Topaz on the cheek.  
“I never said I minded.”  
Rouge smirked at Topaz’s increasingly flustered state, pressing a button on her communicator so she could tune in.

Maria: “-And then take the center path.... Yup, that’s the one.”  
Rouge: “You boys hangin’ in there?”  
Eclipse: “All good here-“  
Infinite: “Red alert! We have Badniks approaching from the west hall. They’re Gamma models, not your walk in the park Crabmeat.”  
Eclipse: “Ooh, can I finally get to see some carnage?!”  
Omega: “I’m disappointed I have to miss the destruction of inferior Eggman machinery.”  
Shadow: “Stay classy, guys. We don’t want to make ourselves a target. Get the emerald and get it to Sonic.”

Sonic frowned. Shadow had barely said a word to him. He was reserved by nature, but Omega’s comments would usually get a chuckle out of him. The hedgehog seemed agitated, like something was off with him. Sonic didn’t want to pry, he knew Shad didn’t respond very well to that. But he was worried. One day bottling up all those emotions is gonna come back to haunt him, Sonic thought disdainfully. 

Shadow: “Maria, are there anymore robots approaching?”  
Maria: “Nothing on my maps. Infinite?”  
Infinite: “The Gammas passed them. We’re all clear.”

Eclipse held on the Mephiles’ wrist to keep from losing track of him. The alien’s tail whipped excitedly. This was his first official mission since he decided to abandon the Dark Arms. Shadow said it wasn’t that big of a deal, but Eclipse was ecstatic. Frankly, this was way more fun.  
“I wanted to tear something up,” he pouted in mock disappointment.  
Mephiles chuckled, his deep, ethereal voice echoing on itself.  
“As did I, but I’m afraid of Shadow turning us into nothing but entrails.”  
Eclipse scoffed, “Eh, he ain’t got it in him to hurt his own dear brother.”  
“He threatened to cut your tail off not five minutes ago.”  
“Playful sibling banter.”  
Mephiles rolled his eyes and continued slinking down the hall, Rouge and Shadow guiding him and the alien’s way.


	2. Mephiles.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short retrospective.

The past few years had been a blur to Mephiles.  
He had been separated from Iblis in fiery blast, his other half being destroyed in the process. He was left alone in a world he didn’t understand, his powers another thing that the inferno nearly destroyed. He wandered for what must have been years through the green landscape that looked nothing like his future. But as fate would have it, he wasn’t the only lost alien stranded on Mobius. The demigod found the Dark Arms ship totaled at the foot of a mountain range. Mephiles had approached it without fear, knowing that even without Iblis he could easily take on whatever was inside. He had narrowed his eyes, watching from the woods surrounding the crash zone. After a moment of smothering silence, the sound of crashing metal and muffled swearing erupted from the wreckage.   
Mephiles couldn’t make much out. Between the alien clicking and hissing noises, there wasn’t much intelligible English. The silhouette of a devilish tail whipped angrily back and forth, the movement separating it from the debris.  
“Son of a- Goddammit-!”  
The creature (which eerily reminded him of Shadow, Mephiles thought suspiciously), pulled a very frightened looking Wisp out of the rubble.   
“You alright Rhygenta? Yes, I know, I’m sorry I used bad words....I was worried okay?!”  
Mephiles tilted his head when the alien creature suddenly looked very... upset.   
“No, Rhygenta, I don’t think the others made it...” he muttered sadly.   
The smaller creature collapsed into the aliens shoulder, emitting strange burbles that sounded like crying.   
“I know... We just need to find Shadow... we’ll tell him what happened..”  
Mephiles’ eyes widened. How did this thing know Shadow?   
Quickly melting into a tar-like substance, Mephiles slithered silently towards the pair. When he emerged from the puddle of pitch in the grass, both creatures jumped in surprise.   
“How do you know Shadow?” he narrowed his eyes at the larger alien quizzically. He, in return, attempted to hide his sniffling.   
“Why do you care?”   
The music note shaped Wisp glared at Mephiles.  
“Shadow is also a friend of mine.”  
“I never said he was my friend.”  
“Isn’t he? You appeared to be going to him in a time of apparent crisis.”  
“He’s my brother, wise ass.”  
Mephiles looked at the creature up and down.  
“Shadow was created in a lab-“  
“Using the blood of Black Doom, I was also made with Black Dooms blood, Dark Arms hierarchy, blah blah blah.”  
Mephiles stepped forward, holding out his hand to further inspect the alien. He made a clicking noise in the back of his throat and reared back.   
“Back off, creep show,” he growled.   
“What do they call you?” the demigod asked, pulling his hand away but remaining uncomfortably close.   
“Eclipse,” he spat, “Eclipse the Darkling.”


	3. what it takes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> to be infinite 👉👉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> picking up from the first chapter!

Shadow chuckled dryly at the memory of Mephiles and Eclipse at his doorstep. It was like a Shadow lookalike contest had showed up at his front door. He smirked at the devilish, yet childlike, voice of his brother coming from his communicator. 

Eclipse: We’ve got eyes on it!  
Maria: Let’s fuckin’ go!   
Rouge: Ooh, which one is it?  
Mephiles: The only emerald that is the only color of an emerald.   
Sonic: So... the green one?  
Mephiles:   
Mephiles: Yes, the green one.   
Infinite: Always full of jokes, huh smiles?  
Rouge: He ain’t got a mouth, hon.  
Eclipse: OH MY GOD IF Y’ALL DON’T-   
Maria: Shushsushsush! I hear eggface!

Shadow chuckled again and whispered into his communicator to Sonic.   
“Maria could give you a run for your money on making fun of the doctor.”  
Sonic put a hand over his mouth to stop from laughing too loudly.   
“That’s a record I hold dearly, faker.”  
Shadow’s shoulders shook with silent laughter. Then his face fell. _How could he tell him? ___

__Shadow: A-Alright, what’s he saying Maria?_ _

__It still felt surreal to Shadow, saying that name after so many years.  
After so many years alone. _ _

__Maria: He’s uh... ranting about his latest and greatest plan to “finally defeat that blasted hedgehog”!  
Maria had said those words in a mocking Eggman voice, causing Sonic, Shadow and Infinite to stifle laughter.   
Sonic: Aw, I’m flattered he still calls me ‘that blasted hedgehog’. I thought that died in the 90’s.   
Maria: Just like we did, huh Shadow?  
Eclipse: Jesus, Maria!  
Shadow: I will never understand how you joke about your own death.   
Infinite: Ya take life too seriously, Shad.   
Rouge: Says the one who nearly burnt Mobius to a crisp after Shadow beat him at tag.   
Omega: I believe an obligatory ‘shots fired’ is in order.   
Infinite: Oh, whatever tin can. We want this base destroyed or not?_ _

__Infinite had changed the most out of the three reformed villains that made up the new, larger, Team Dark. He had woken up in Mystic Forest after his run-in with Sonic, the Phantom Ruby dislodged from his chest. Where it once was, there was only an “x” shaped scar beneath his chest fur.  
He usually covered it up.   
The jackal did miss it sometimes, having the Phantom Ruby’s power at his disposal, but he knew it wasn’t worth it. He didn’t remember anything that happened while he was under the Phantom Ruby’s control, but from what the others told him, he knew it was better left destroyed.  
He had no memory of anyone he had met, save for Gadget and Shadow, both of which he knew before the Phantom Ruby nonsense. He, much like Mephiles, had wandered for awhile. Getting food where he could, even getting a job. Infinite had bumped into Sonic during one of his runs, and the hedgehog looked unsettled to say the least.  
“I-Infinite?!”   
The jackal had tilted his head.   
“Uh yeah, sorry about bumping into ya, was lost in thought.”  
The blue hedgehog had stared at him incredulously, eyes darting between Infinite’s genuine face and his outstretched hand.   
“You don’t... You aren’t gonna try to kill me?”  
“Why in the name of Chaos would I do that?!”   
Sonic’s eyes had caught the scar on his chest. He took his hand and stood up, looking at the mercenary with pity.   
“You don’t remember... do you?”   
“What?”   
Sonic looked down the road, watching for anyone who might be looking for Infinite after all he’d done.   
“C’mon. I know someone who’s had a run-in with amnesia before...”_ _


	4. lost.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i wonder why shadow is crying...?

Shadow felt warm tears on his cheeks, putting a hand to his face tentatively. He hadn’t realized he had begun to tremble and cry.   
“Observation. Heart rate: elevated. Blood pressure: above healthy levels. Breathing: rapid. Diagnosis: Shadow is having an panic attack.”  
“Omega, I’m fine,” Shadow snapped, clutching his chest as it rose and fell rapidly.   
“Suggested treatment: meditative breathing and rest-“  
“I SAID I’M FINE!”   
He waved his hand blindly at the robotic voice behind him. Stumbling, he grabbed onto the wall to steady himself.   
“Shadow, wait-!”   
“Chaos... Chaos Control...”  
Rouge was cut off by a bright flash and her friend disappearing. She clenched and unclenched her fists, trying to make sense of what had just happened. She paced, her muttering going from angry to frantic.   
Omega watched her silently, his own thoughts engrossing him so much that he forgot to speak at all. He was a robot, and by definition did not have a soul or a conscience. Yet, at the thought of imprisoning his friend- work partner... the android could swear he felt a strangely human twinge of anguish. Regret for events that hadn’t yet occurred. Dread, if you will.  
“Omega, hon?”  
“Agent Rouge.”  
“Where do you think Shadow went?”  
Rouge could see past her friend’s robotic, monotoned voice. He was just as worried as she was, if not more so. When he didn’t respond, she pushed further.   
“Does he have his tracker on?”  
A moment of silence, disturbed only by the quiet beeping of Omega’s monitors.   
“Negative. His tracker, along with his wrist communicator, have been discarded at the house. Shadow knew we would try to follow him.”  
Rouge swore under her breath, her face turning solemn.   
“I know the guy’s not one for affection, but I just wanna give him a hug and tell him its gonna be okay...”  
“This action would most likely result in minor injury. To you, physically, along with Shadow’s ego.”  
The bat chuckled dryly.   
“Ya makin’ jokes now?”   
“Perhaps.”   
Rouge chuckled again.   
“Logical reasoning would suggest Shadow has gone somewhere to either meditate or blow off steam. Depending on his given mood, Shadow could swing either way.”  
“Maybe he went to see Eclipse?”  
“Unlikely. I assume he would not want his brother to see him in such a disconcerted state.”  
Rouge hummed and stared at the ground in thought.   
After a moment, the two seemed to think the same thought. Omega’s eyes glowed slightly brighter, Rouge’s periwinkle eyes shone like a light switch had been flipped in her brain.   
They spoke together, as if perfectly in sync, the realization in the bat’s voice floating on top of her partners flat drone.  
“Maria’s grave...”  
————————————  
The private cemetery was quiet. There was barely a rustling of leaves as Shadow kneeled there. Shadow had bought the plot specifically for Maria’s grave, he had always known it was meant to be here. As soon as he had stepped across the property line, he felt it. Even standing in broad, cloudless daylight, it felt as if she was with him, staring at the blue planet below.   
The viewing window in the Ark was massive, especially to him and Maria, who were fairly small by average human standards. They had talked for hours there by that window. Shared so many laughs. So often they would just silently stare, in awe of the velvet black space surrounding them. Many more times the pair would fall fast asleep by the window, disturbed by nothing. The cold, quiet metal of the Ark wouldn’t wake them. Nobody else was there, at least nobody that would disturb them. Gerald was often busy with his work, after all. So the pair was often alone. The doctor had noted that they never minded. All they needed was each other’s company and a view of the planet.   
Once, Maria had told him that all the stars were huge masses of hot air, billions of miles away. All of them? But they look so small from here! He had been so fascinated, staring like a wide eyed child, seeing the small glowing dots in a whole new way. He vividly remembered his hands pressed against the cold glass.   
“Is the universe really that big?”  
“It really is, Shadow.”  
“Whoa...”  
“And it’s always growing. Each moment, it grows in every direction.”  
“That can’t be true!”  
“But it is!”  
They had laughed then. At what, they weren’t sure. Shadow’s disbelief. Maria’s insistence. The overwhelming terror of that truth. Neither of them knew.   
As their laughter dissolved into the ever-present silence, Shadow inquired again.   
“If the universe is so big, then are we really small?”  
“That depends. To a bug? We’re absolutely ginormous!”  
She had thrown her hands up to exaggerate her point. Shadow stifled a chuckle, not wanting to interrupt her.   
“But to a planet? A star? To an entire galaxy? I suppose we are rather tiny. It’s all in how you look at things, Shadow.”   
“It’s about um...Prospective?”  
“Close, its ‘perspective’.”  
“Darn it.”   
Maria chuckled warmly.   
“You’ll get it next time, Shadow.”

Shadow didn’t realize he had begun to weep until he saw the dark spots on the stone. He wiped the salty tears from his cheeks and took a deep shuddering breath.   
“I know I shouldn’t haven’t left them, but... I just can’t face them right now...”   
Silence.   
“You’d call me dramatic, heh. Tell that crystalline bastard what’s what...”  
Shadow laughed then; a short, sad sound. That laugh was the same he had uttered as he had fallen to the Earth. Dry and humorless. A final vocal admission of defeat.


	5. frequency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maria detects a strange frequency from the base...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter, more coming soon

Victory seemed assured. The alien duo was only a few steps away...  
Then all hell broke loose.

Infinite: The alarms are going off, what did you two trigger?!  
Eclipse: I didn’t do nothin’!  
Shadow: Eclipse, get out of there!   
Mephiles: We’re locked in, the doors are sealed. I can’t get under them.   
Maria: Robotnik’s headed for the room with the Emerald!   
Rouge: Hang tight boys, I’m tryna get the alarms disabled!   
Topaz: We keep getting overrides, the doctor was ready for this!   
Shadow: Dammit! Infinite, can you get them out of there?!   
Infinite: I can try- nngh!   
Shadow: Infinite? Infinite!   
Sonic: What’s going on in there?!   
Infinite: The... Ph-Phantom- AGH!  
Rouge: The Phantom Ruby’s gone, how is-?   
Eclipse: hah... NNGH!   
Maria: Eclipse! Eclipse are you okay?!   
Eclipse: It’s... It’s Black Death...  
Shadow: GET HIM OUT OF THERE, MEPHILES!   
Rouge: I can’t see Meph on the cameras, he’s disappeared!   
Maria: Robotnik’s getting closer, Eclipse!   
Eclipse: Hnngh... I can’t... m-move...  
Sonic: Shadow, they need backup, come on! Rouge, Topaz, stay out here with Omega! 

Shadow fell to the grass, shuddering violently. It couldn’t be possible. They were dead. They all were. So why did it feel like the hivemind was clawing its way into his subconscious? Why did he feel guilty for leaving his family to starve? 

You left us!   
You both did!  
We need you, Shadow!  
We’ll die without you!

Sonic: Shadow, are you there?! 

Sonic heard nothing but labored breathing and wheezing in reply. He had no idea Shadow could no longer hear him. His head was too muddled to register anything but the hive.

Sonic: What is going on?!   
Maria: There’s weird readings coming from the room with the emerald!   
Topaz: Is it what’s screwing with everyone?  
Maria: I-It’s...  
Rouge: You know I love ya sweetheart, but we need you to spit it out!

Maria furrowed her brow and grit her teeth. Keep it together.

Maria: I’m getting three different frequencies! I’m analyzing it now!   
Sonic: Hurry, Shad, Eclipse, Infinite, none of them are responding!  
Maria: I-I don’t believe this!   
Topaz: God, do we wanna know?  
Maria: The first one is the same energy emitted from the Phantom Ruby, the other one is the Dark Arms mind control signal! I-It’s what Black Death used to control Shadow! The last one was an energy surge from...  
Sonic: From what...?  
Maria: The Scepter of Darkness...

Sonic’s heart sunk. The doctor had Mephiles. He had Eclipse and Infinite trapped. And Shadow...   
Sonic’s blood boiled.


	6. update!

you guys seem to really like this take so far! once my school stops DESTROYING MY SOUL, im gonna start a retrospective of eclipses redemption arc, infinites time in between, maria, and a bunch of other stuff. rest assured, the story is nowhere near done, and i have big plans. >:)

thank you all for the positive feedback!


	7. eclipse.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I know who I am now  
> I know what I wanna be  
> I want to be more than   
> this devil inside of me.”
> 
> -Dear Wormwood (The Oh Hello’s)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> e·clipse  
> /əˈklips/  
> noun  
> 1\. an obscuring of the light from one celestial body by the passage of another between it and the observer or between it and its source of illumination.

That’s what he had always been. He had seen in Shadow’s memory how he had gotten his titular name. Maria had given it to him. “A shadow shows you the way to the light.” That’s what she had said. But an eclipse destroyed it. The Darkling grit his teeth, forcing down tears. What was in a name, anyway? Everything.  
He clenched his fists around the rubble of his ship and yelled, hurling the metal a few yards away. His tail whipped angrily behind him.   
He was an eclipse unto himself. Any hope of redemption he had was smothered by his own actions. Shoulders slumping, he hugged himself, not bothering to hide his tears anymore. Not like anyone could see him.   
Why did this have to happen?   
Every time. Every time he thought he had himself together.   
Murder. He was a murderer.   
Every time he though he was past it.   
He would come to, human blood stinging his tongue.   
But the worst part of all was that he secretly relished it. He adored the taste of blood. It kept him alive.   
Yet he hated it. He hated himself. He hated what he was.   
Was he betraying his family just like Shadow had? Maybe. But he didn’t care anymore. He wished he was anything other than what he was.   
A murderer.   
An eclipse. 

After Shadow had killed Black Death, Eclipse had been devastated. He had wept. His master was dead, murdered in cold blood by the traitor. He used to adore his master. The hive mind was everything to him. His soul, his being. He used to call Black Death his master willingly. 

Now the title made his blood boil.   
What he had done made his blood boil. 

Eclipse hated Black Death now. He hated all of them. So he hated himself too? Yeah, I guess I do. 

Redemption had come surprisingly easily to him. It wasn’t in his nature to kill, despite what everyone (including himself) had told him. As soon as he had gotten stranded there, he began to fall in love with Mobius. Everything was alive. Everyone had real thoughts. Everything wasn’t a puppet show.   
Even though he had to watch from the shadows, he fell in love with it nonetheless. 

The only downside?   
Snapping. 

When the alien was starving, which he often was due to his reluctance to eat the sentient beings on Mobius, eventually the hunger would cloud his brain.   
His hearing would sharpen and so would his claws. Every instinct he had suppressed since the crash came flowing back tenfold. The overwhelming hunger twisted him and rewired him until he was nothing.   
Eventually, after he killed something, and blood soaked his claws and muzzle, he would wake up.   
He began to call it Snapping.   
Not that anyone else called it that.   
He was alone after all.

He assumed Rhygenta and the others had died in the crash. So he was alone. 

He often wandered the woods near the crash site. It was quiet there. He liked the quiet.   
Especially when there weren’t thousands of voices interrupting it. 

Well, normally it was quiet. 

Today, however, a clatter from the shipwreck made Eclipse’s stomach turn. A million thoughts bombarded him at once.  
‘Is Black Death still alive?’  
‘Is he looking for me?’  
‘He’ll kill me if he finds me!’   
‘Maybe it’s just a Flickie..’  
‘Maybe it’s G.U.N.!’  
‘What if it’s Shadow..?’  
‘Does he still hate me?’  
‘Of course he does!’   
He was torn from his thoughts by a tiny sounding caterwaul, little distressed burbling noises from the wreckage. It wasn’t a Flickie, but it definitely wasn’t Black Death either.   
He relaxed slightly at that epiphany, stepping closer to the wreckage. As he got closer, it became clear that something was stuck beneath the ship. Metal hit grass as he tore away at the wreckage.   
He didn’t feel the blood red and neon green eyes on him, peering from between the trees.  
“Son of a- Goddammit-!”  
He sliced his clawed hand on the busted metal, hissing and swearing at the twinge of pain. It was forgotten, however, when he saw the source of the strange noise.   
“Rhygenta!”  
He pulled the small creature out of the rubble and held them tight. The music note-shaped wisp burbled affectionately, clearly grateful to be out of the busted ship.   
“You alright Rhygenta?”  
The little cyclops nodded, but then pouted at Eclipse.  
“Yes, I know, I’m sorry I used bad words....I was worried okay?!”  
They tilted their body in midair, signifying a question only the Darkling could hear. Eclipse looked downtrodden at the telepathic question.  
“No, Rhygenta, I don’t think the others made it...” he muttered sadly.   
The smaller creature collapsed into the aliens shoulder, emitting strange burbles that sounded vaguely like crying.   
“I know, I know... We just need to find Shadow...We shouldn’t be out here alone...”  
Rhygenta’s singular eye widened at the sight of the demonic creature that appeared. Eclipse jumped at his sudden arrival.   
It had no mouth, but it otherwise resembled his brother. A twisted, crystalline, demonic version of his brother. It’s stripes were jagged and where feet were supposed to be, there was only curling green smoke. Eclipse stared at it, desperate to seem on the defense despite his emotional discovery. The thing’s voice was deep, yet hollow and ethereal. It’s lack of mouth should have prevented it from speaking, but the words echoed in the aliens’ heads, eerily similar to the hive.   
_“How do you know Shadow?” ___


	8. teaser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little teaser to keep y’all going

“Give me one good reason Omega shouldn’t blast you into a fond memory,” Sonic growled.  
“Well, wouldn’t you like to know how to turn it off?” Robotnik taunted.  
“I’m sure Tails could figure it out. Try again.”   
“Don’t you want to know why I did it?”  
“I’d live. Strike two.”  
Rouge put a hand on the hedgehog’s shoulder.   
“Calm down, Blue. He’s no good to us dead.”  
“I’m sure I could make it work.”  
“I must agree with Sonic on this matter. It would bring me great joy to see the Doctor as nothing but a bloody pulp.”   
Sonic narrowed his eyes at Robotnik.   
“Fine. One question before we get rid of you for good. Why them?”   
“Well that’s a very simple answer. All four of them are susceptible to certain... energies let’s say. Infinite with the Phantom Ruby, Shadow and Eclipse to Dark Arms control, Mephiles to the Scepter of Darkness... It was all very simple to deduce. If I could replicate those energies, boom! The most powerful beings on Mobius are mine to control!”  
Sonic bared his teeth in a snarl.   
“I’m surprised you forgot about me.”  
“Oh, but I didn’t! You’re vulnerable to so many things... the hardest part was choosing! Dark Gaia, negative Chaos energy, the Metal Virus-“  
“SHUT IT!”   
There was practically an electric field surrounding the blue blur from how enraged he was.   
“I’ve heard enough. Do it, Omega.”  
“While I do not take orders from you, this will give me a great amount of personal satisfaction.”


End file.
